


bring a jacket

by Catnipandspice



Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, Groping, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unless you call Kim finding out he was Right a Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: Marc’s not sure if he has a clothing kink. But hedoesknow that Nathaniel wearing his clothes does something to him.Nathaniel naturally tries to use that to his advantage, with some very positive results.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Lê Chiến Kim, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	bring a jacket

* * *

Marc loves it when Nathaniel wears his hoodies.

Sometimes he’ll groan and complain about his boyfriend stealing yet _another_ one of his hoodies, because lord knows his collection is steadily dwindling, and soon enough he won’t have any left to wear himself. But each time he brings it up, Nathaniel just pouts and bats his eyes, and Marc melts instantly.

Marc’s a sucker for his boyfriend, and he’s an even bigger sucker for his boyfriend wearing his hoodie.

Nathaniel isn’t even that much smaller than Marc. Just about two inches or so shorter. But since Marc buys his hoodies a size up, they end up being a little big on Nathaniel. Just enough that the sleeves reach midway against the redhead’s pale fingertips, and the end of the material lands on his upper thigh.

It’s a good look, the writer thinks. At least, that’s what his monkey brain tells him. The animalistic part of his mind that’s pleased whenever his boyfriend is wearing his clothing. As if it’s marking Nathaniel as _his_ , in a way.

Nathaniel always insists on keeping Marc’s hoodies.

“They’re comfy,” the redhead will say in a pout, ducking under his bangs and looking up through his fine eyelashes. “C’mon, I’m cold. Lemme borrow it.”

Right…’borrow’. As if Marc ever sees his clothing again after Nathaniel takes it— which he doesn’t.

But Marc lets his vixen of a boyfriend get away with it every time.

Nathaniel even wore one of Marc’s hoodies today. He wore it all day, and Marc kept threading their hands together and bringing Nathaniel in for quick kisses, causing the redhead to giggle.

His boyfriend was so adorable…and so cute…and so perfect…

Marc sighs, just a bit dreamily, as he props his head on his hand and waits for Nathaniel to come back into the room and start working on their comic.

Nathaniel had invited Marc over to work at his apartment, citing that it was a little lonely with his dad out on business. Marc had been quick to agree to the offer.

Any time spent with his boyfriend was time well spent, after all.

The redhead had disappeared not long after letting Marc into his bedroom. Probably off to get snacks. Or maybe even a bathroom break.

“I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable,” a very familiar voice says.

Marc half turns in his chair, looking over at the doorway with an automatic grin. “Yeah—”

He freezes, mouth agape, at the sight before him.

Nathaniel is leaning against the doorway of his bedroom, wearing Marc’s hoodie. And _only_ Marc’s hoodie.

The front was zipped down enough to show that the redhead wasn’t wearing a shirt or tank top. And he _definitely_ wasn’t wearing any pants.

Marc finds himself gulping thickly, eyes roving across the other boy from head to toe.

The hemline of the hoodie lands high up on Nathaniel’s upper thigh, barely covering his crotch. And probably also only half-covering his ass as well.

If Nathaniel was wearing underwear, Marc couldn’t tell. There was just an uninterrupted stretch of smooth, pale skin, dotted lightly with freckles and a bit of peach fuzz.

Marc wanted to kiss and bite at every inch of Nathaniel’s legs, _especially_ those tantalizing thighs.

Nathaniel pushes himself off the doorway, pointedly closing the door behind him with a turn and click of the lock. He smirks at Marc, uncovered blue eye half-lidded and piercing.

Marc is rooted on the spot as Nathaniel saunters towards him. The red fabric of Marc’s hoodie shifts with his steps, dancing across his thighs, the front tented from an erection.

The writer reaches out when the artist is close enough, grabbing him by the backs of the thighs and reeling him in.

“ _Fuck_ , Nath,” the writer says breathlessly, fingers traveling up the other’s thighs to knead at Nathaniel’s ass. No resistance and no fabric meet his fingers. Just flesh on flesh. His theory about his boyfriend going commando was correct.

“I’m glad you like my surprise,” Nathaniel says coyly, running his hands over Marc’s shoulders.

“You could say that again,” Marc mutters, leaning down to bury his face in his boyfriend’s crotch, nosing at the erection straining against the hoodie’s fabric. The other lets out a mewl, hands migrating to Marc’s hair. “You look so _gorgeous_.”

“I wanted to do your clothes justice.”

“ _Or_ you wanted to see if I had some sort of clothing kink,” Marc snorts, leaning back to give the other a pointed look.

All Nathaniel does is smirk back at him, something triumphant and mischievous. “Don’t you?”

Marc stops kneading the other’s ass to let his fingers trail down. Down the backs of his thighs, then moving to the front. Inching up higher and higher, creating idle patterns, fingers light and dancing the closer they got to Nathaniel’s hard cock.

The redhead watches him intently with half-lidded eyes, breath hitching, trying to keep himself from panting.

“I don’t know for sure if it’s a kink…but I _do_ know that you wearing my clothes does something to me,” Marc admits, rubbing circles on Nathaniel’s inner thighs.

“Like what…?” Nathaniel breathes.

“Like…Makes me wanna hold you down and kiss and suck every inch of your skin,” he starts, giving a little pinch to Nathaniel’s ass, which gets him a sucked-in breath in response. “Watching you moan and writhe, the hoodie barely covering your cock.”

“Why don’t we do that right now?” Nathaniel asks, rubbing his thighs together, pink high on his cheeks and uncovered eye darkened with lust.

“Because I _also_ wanna bend you over against the desk, keep you pinned down as I rub my cock against your ass and grind into you. And maybe if you beg enough, I’d fuck you so hard, I don’t even need to touch your cock to get you to cum,” Marc narrates, hearing Nathaniel whine and watching as Nathaniel’s cock twitches and strains against the front of his hoodie.

“Fuck, that sounds so _good_ ,” the redhead pants out, thighs trembling.

“Or maybe you could get on my lap and bounce on my cock. Let my hoodie fall off your shoulders, pooling down on our laps and covering how my cock slides in your ass as you ride me—”

“ _Fuck_ , it all sounds so—so _hot_ ,” Nathaniel says in a strangled, high voice. “Marc, _please_ —do whatever you want with me, babe, I just. I just want you to fuck me.”

“That I can do,” Marc promises in a rasp.

* * *

Marc ends up starting off by doing something he didn’t even describe to his boyfriend.

He holds Nathaniel in place, nails biting into the other’s ass as he massages the soft flesh. He bends down and mouths at Nathaniel’s cock through the fabric of his hoodie, exploring the shape of it straining for release.

The redhead pants and lets out a breathy moan, bucking his hips against Marc’s face. Marc attaches his mouth over the lump tenting the front of the hoodie, creating suction, and his lover stutters out a little gasp.

After a few seconds of this, Marc detaches his mouth from the fabric. He uses his nose to nudge the ends of the fabric up until he’s lapping at the underside of Nathaniel’s cock, musky tang hitting his tongue.

He keeps the other in place, not wanting Nathaniel’s erection to slip out of its constraints just yet. Pulling back, he sees a wet patch forming where the other’s pre-cum is wetting and seeping into the fabric.

_God_ , that’s so hot.

Marc gets up from his seat, detaching the other’s fingers from his hair. Keeping his hands on the other’s juicy ass, he lifts his boyfriend up. Nathaniel squeals and instantly wraps his legs around Marc’s waist, as the writer carries him over to his bed.

Marc sets Nathaniel down on the bed, and the redhead is breathing hard, hair fanning out across the sheets and hoodie already slipping down one shoulder.

Marc climbs over him, mouth hungrily attacking whatever uncovered skin he can find. From sucking bruises on Nathaniel’s neck, down to his collarbone, teeth grazing and nipping his shoulder.

He unzips the hoodie with his teeth, Nathaniel’s breath hitching obviously. Soon enough, he’s biting at Nathaniel’s pecs, then lapping his tongue across a nipple. He lavishes one nipple with attention until the nub is reddened and hard, before switching to the other, Nathaniel keening all the while and arching his back.

Marc trails lips down the plane of Nathaniel’s pale, smooth stomach. His stomach quivers obviously under Marc’s gentle touch.

“Ngh…Marc…” the redhead whispers, shifting and rubbing his thighs together.

Marc pulls back, leaving the zipper low on Nathaniel’s stomach, barely keeping his modesty intact.

The writer shifts, crawling back until his face was level to Nathaniel’s gorgeous thighs. He holds the other’s legs down as he trails his teeth from the redhead’s left calf, up to the knee, then farther up. He leaves love bites on the others’ thighs, starting with the left and then the right. Biting and licking and sucking the skin until Nathaniel’s thighs are a splotchy, mottled red from Marc’s thorough ministrations.

Nathaniel mewls all the while, soft and barely-there things that gain heat and volume the closer Marc’s mouth gets to the meat of his thighs that connects to his aching cock, left hard and dripping between his legs.

“ _Marc_ …” Nathaniel whines out, “B-Babe, please—God, I’m so hard _—please_.”

The writer pulls back to survey his work.

It’s beyond hot that Nathaniel is wearing Marc’s hoodie while Marc ravishes him like a starving man. Coupled with the wild look in his eyes, and the messy hair, skin slick with sweat and full of love bites, Nathaniel looks like a _sight_.

“Gonna get the lube,” he mutters, hauling himself off Nathaniel and the bed. Before he can leave fully, he leans down to capture the other’s mouth in a sudden and heated kiss, leave the redhead gasping for breath when they part.

Marc is quick to riffle through Nathaniel’s drawers where he knows the other keeps the lube, from past rendezvous. Then he strips out of his clothes as swift as he can without tripping over himself or banging his elbow against the drawers.

When he gets back to Nathaniel’s side, the other has a hand snaked down his front, zipper pressed against the back of his knuckles as he palms himself.

“I hope you’re not going to make yourself come just yet,” Marc starts lightly as he gets in between the other’s legs, grabbing the pale wrist in a steady hold. “I’m not done with you, darling.”

Nathaniel _whines_ , heels digging into the mattress. His eyes are wild as he stutters out, “B-Babe, I—I just—”

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry,” Marc coos soothingly, feeling powerful when his boyfriend shudders and gasps just from his voice alone. “Let me take care of you, Nath.”

He lets go of the other’s wrist, and Nathaniel retracts his hand to play with one of his nipples instead, the other hand grasping the sheets by his head. His blue eyes watch Marc intently, like a wild animal would survey a hunter.

Marc uncaps the lube, spreading some on his fingers and warming it up. Then he places his clean hand on one of Nathaniel’s knees, parting it wide and pinning it down so he can get a better look at Nathaniel’s ass.

He slides his pointer finger teasing down between the other’s cheeks, finding the other’s entrance. He grins when he prods at it, feeling the tip of his finger slide in without resistance.

Apparently, Nathaniel decided to make things easier and loosened himself earlier.

“You’ve already prepped yourself?” the writer asks approvingly, twisting his finger in until it was fully in the other’s ass.

Nathaniel shudders and moans, cock twitching against the hoodie’s fabric.

“T-Two fingers,” the artist pants, color high on his cheeks. “C-Couldn’t—wasn’t patient to go for three.”

“Still, this’ll make things faster,” Marc says with a grin up at his boyfriend as he pumps his finger. “You really planned this out, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to get railed. Sue me,” the redhead drawls with half-lidded eyes.

“Well, if that’s what you want…” Marc trails off, before ramming two fingers in the other’s hole.

Nathaniel gasps, hips bucking the air and back arching clear off the mattress. “Fuck…!”

“That’s what I’ll be doing in a few minutes, love,” the writer says evenly as he pumps the two digits in and out.

“Y-You don’t have—have to be sarcastic ‘bout it,” the artist pants, slowly rocking his hips back against Marc’s fingers.

“I’m not. I’m just stating what I’ll be doing,” Marc says, shooting his boyfriend a cheeky smile.

He cuts the other off by slowly inserting a third finger.

“H-Hah…!” Nathaniel sputters, hole fluttering around his digits, “M-Marc, you… _ngh_ …”

“Just lay back and relax,” the writer hums, slowly pumping his fingers. He leans down to nip at the other’s thighs again, attacking the spaces he missed earlier.

* * *

Marc is thorough as he finishes prepping his boyfriend. The redhead is moaning like a madman all the while, loud and unfiltered as Marc prods at his prostate and slides three fingers in and out of his ass.

It’s a good thing they were alone in the house today, because neither one was very quiet when it came to having sex.

“ _Fuck_ , Marc. Babe, fuck me, _please_. I’m ready for your cock,” Nathaniel says in a strangled voice, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. Whether from pleasure or frustration, Marc didn’t know.

Either way, Marc retracts his fingers out of the other’s hole, his opposite hand up to gently wipe away the tears as Nathaniel gives a sob.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?” Marc promises gently. “You’ve been amazing, waiting for so long. _So_ amazing, Nathaniel.”

The redhead whimpers, blinking away the tears swimming in his sea-blue eyes.

Marc pulls back just enough that he can _look_ at Nathaniel. Just take a nice look.

His entire form is quivering, creamy thighs a mottled sea of red and purple bruises, more love bites scattered across his pale chest and neck. Marc’s hoodie is still barely on his form, bright red cloth so vivid against the other’s sweat-slick skin.

The writer finally pulls the bottom of the hoodie up, freeing the other’s member from its confines. Nathaniel sobs in pure relief, his circumcised cock bobbing against his stomach and steadily dripping pre-come onto both his skin and the red material.

Marc opens the lube again, pouring a generous amount to slather on his own aching cock.

The writer throws one of Nathaniel’s legs over his hip, lining himself up carefully against the other’s entrance and slowly pushing in.

“ _Aaaaaanh_ …!” Nathaniel cries out, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Despite wanting to ram his cock in the tight heat and wreck his boyfriend, Marc keeps his self-restraint in check, sliding his cock in inch by inch. His boyfriend sobs and writhes, but Marc just keeps him pinned down by the hips.

When Marc bottoms out, he groans long and low, panting. His arms tremble, and his cock pulses, and he has to blink his eyes a couple of times before he can reorient himself.

Nathaniel looks like a complete wreck under him, despite the fact that Marc hasn’t even started to give him the railing of a lifetime. The sight makes Marc smile.

“B-Baby…” the redhead whimpers, lashes lined with glistening tears. “Baby, _please_ …”

“I’ve got you,” Marc whispers, capturing the other’s lips as he tilts his hips back, before snapping them forwards.

Nathaniel all but screams against his lips as he starts a steady pace of fucking him. The sounds the redhead makes are muffled by their messy kiss, but not by much, blunt nails scrambling down Marc’s back and digging into his flesh.

Marc keeps a steady pace, feeling Nathaniel try to buck his hips wildly. The redhead’s circumcised cock is trapped between their torsos, hard and dripping, sliding across Marc’s stomach.

After a bit, Marc parts their lips to catch his breath.

The artist pants under him, a bit of drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. The writer starts to feel his back sting from how tight his boyfriend was digging his nails into the meat there, lines no doubt blooming down his back and shoulder blades.

“Hah—faster—h- _harder_ …!” Nathaniel cries out, back arching, sea-blue eyes dark and wild with lust.

Well, Marc was never one to turn down his boyfriend’s requests.

He leans back a bit, hands gripping tight on the other’s hips—no doubt going to leave bruises on the pale skin later—to ready himself.

Marc does as his lover wishes, flexing his thighs and ramming his cock faster and harder into the other’s tight heat. Cries slip out of the artist’s lips from every thrust, a building ‘ _ah, ah, hah…!_ ’ that echoes across the room and rattles his bones.

“Hah—ah—M- _Maaaarc_ …!”

The writer watches Nathaniel writhe and moan wildly under him as he fucks him how he likes it, eyes riveted by the gorgeous sight below him.

Nathaniel, in his hoodie, hips stuttering and cock bobbing against his stomach, head thrown back and drool leaking out of his mouth while pre-come leaks from his cock.

“God—babe—so fucking good—you look so _good_ ,” he mutters like a madman.

The artist keens, “S-so close, Marc. God, _fuck me_ …!"

There's something almost animalistic in his monkey brain that's chanting, " _yes, Nathaniel, he's mine, he's wearing my clothes while I take him, it's gorgeous, he’s mine mine mine_."

Shit. Fuck. That’s so fucking hot. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —

“I’m gonna—” he manages to say, before he’s giving an almost guttural cry as he comes. “ _Nath_ …!”

Marc’s thrusts turn frenzied as he fucks Nathaniel through his orgasm, filling his boyfriend with his seed.

Nathaniel bucks back against him, grinding his cock against Marc’s stomach, unable to form words as he howls and comes soon after.

The other’s hot seed lands across Marc’s front, but Marc just keeps snapping his hips, fucking every drop of his cum into his boyfriend’s tight heat.

When he finally pulls back at the redhead’s loud whimper, he stares at the other’s completely wrecked form. Cum’s splattered across Nathaniel’s stomach and staining the front of the red hoodie, some of the seed still smeared across Marc’s front.

Marc carefully pulls out of his boyfriend, watching how his load slowly dribbles out of the puckering hole, before exhaustion overtakes him. He shuffles on his knees, collapsing next to the artist on the bed.

“Fuck,” Marc pants.

“Yeah,” Nathaniel pants back.

* * *

They stay like that for a few seconds, catching their breath and reeling from their intense orgasms.

Soon enough, though, Nathaniel starts to snuggle Marc, like a homing beacon that finds body heat.

Marc finds himself smiling fondly. “Our cum’s gonna dry and get nasty.”

“Cuddles first,” the redhead grumbles. Marc feels his boyfriend’s pout pressed against his collarbone.

“Alright…” the writer sighs, running a hand down the artist’s back and pressing a kiss on his flame-bright hair. He’s so charmed by the other’s actions, it’s sickening. “You were great.”

Nathaniel hums as Marc keeps rubbing a hand down his back…The back covered by Marc’s hoodie…

Marc hoodie, which Nathaniel wore as they had sex. Marc’s hoodie, which is covered in Nathaniel’s sweat and cum…

Marc groans as he feels his dick twitch in interest. “C-Can you…t-take off my hoodie first?”

“Mnh…?” Nathaniel grumbles, pulling back slightly to squint up at him. “Why…Oh. Ohhhh.”

Marc feels his face warm with a blush as his boyfriend smirks back at him, looking for all the world like he totally planned for all of this.

“Why do you want me to take off your hoodie…?” the redhead purrs, eyes half-lidded and gleaming. “Unless…”

The writer squeezes his eyes shut with a groan. “Please don’t—”

“Unless you totally _do_ have a clothing kink, and just seeing me in your hoodie is turning you on.”

Unfortunately, Nathaniel was correct. However, Marc was never going to admit it.

“Oh _Marc_ ,” his boyfriend coos. “Does this mean I can’t wear your clothes at all to school anymore, or else you’ll jump me…?”

“N-no! No, that’s—I wouldn’t,” Marc sputters, opening his eyes to glare at his smug-looking boyfriend. “Th-this is _different_.”

“Different how, kink boy?”

“D-different because you—you actually had sex in it and it’s covered in your _cum_ and just,” he stutters as his boyfriend smirks at him, the little shit. “That’s so fucking _hot_ , okay. Sue me.”

Marc’s face feels like it’s burning from pure mortification, averting his gaze to stare at Nathaniel’s messy, flame-bright hair.

He hears his boyfriend hum. “Well, when you put it that way…”

The shorter teen detaches from him. Marc blinks, watching as Nathaniel squirms around, taking the hoodie off. And then using it to mop up the cum on his stomach, as well as Marc’s own.

“W-what the hell—”

“I mean, you’re gonna have to wash it anyways, right?” Nathaniel asks with a laugh, smiling and waggling his eyebrows. “It’s all sweaty and _dirty_ now.”

“Nath. Nath, please,” Marc says, embarrassed and long-suffering and trying not to laugh at his boyfriend acting like a stupidly charming and complete dork.

“Besides, I don’t want you to instantly pop another boner just by me wearing it,” the redhead snickers impishly, chucking the hoodie on the floor and flopping back down on the bed. He snuggles into Marc’s arms, throwing a leg over the other’s thigh, pressing their chests together and nuzzling into Marc’s neck. “I want some quality cuddles first.”

Marc finds a laugh bubbling from his chest up last his lips, something achingly fond. “Alright. Cuddles it is.”

* * *

The next day during lunch, Marc is sitting next to Nathaniel at their usual table, just enjoying spending quality time with his friends and boyfriend.

“Dude, where’s your hoodie at?” Kim wonders, mouth half-full of dumplings he’d packed from home.

“It’s, um…It didn’t get washed in time for today…” Marc says sheepishly, trying to keep things cryptic and vague.

“Not seeing you in your hoodie when Nath hasn’t snitched it is weird,” Alix states, before slurping her soda.

“Yes, but it’s even odder to not see Marc wearing some form of jacket whatsoever,” Max points out, adjusting his glasses up his nose. “So far, it’s only at a whopping fifteen percent—and that includes seeing him at events off of school grounds into my calculations.”

“You could’ve worn another jacket, right?” Rose points out, tilting her head and putting a finger on her cheek. “If you wanted to change things up.”

“He could’ve,” Juleka nods besides Rose in agreement, hand threaded in her girlfriend’s.

“N-No time to really grab one,” Marc stutters out, feeling himself sweat at the questions coming from his oddly invested friends.

“How’d’u geddit dirty, ‘en?” Kim somehow manages to say, with his gullet stuffed full of food. Alix pulls a face of disgust, and Nathaniel snorts.

Max sighs loudly. “Kim, please chew and swallow before you speak.”

The jock does so, closing his mouth and chewing, washing the dumplings down with a water bottle. “Right. So. How’d you get your hoodie dirty, then?”

Marc stares back, mind going full throttle to think of something.

“I…I, uh, fell in some mud...” he starts haltingly. “That’s why my jacket is dirty...”

The others at the table seem to buy it, nodding their heads, Rose even cooing in sympathy.

Except for Kim. Who’s squinting back at Marc.

After a few seconds, the jock slaps a hand on the table, the other used to point straight at Marc’s face. “You _totally_ got it dirty when you two fucked, didn’t you?!”

Alix chokes on her next sip of soda. Rose squeaks. Juleka wheezes. Max whips his head to stare at Kim with an exasperated call of his name.

Nathaniel just sits, head propped up and mouth half-hidden by his hand, looking liable to start laughing at any moment.

“They’re fuckin’,” Kim nods, crossing his beefy arms, acting as if he’s just discovered the world’s greatest secret.

Alix pounds a fist against her chest, managing to get her coughing under control enough to vehemently reply with, “ _Goddammit_ Kim! It’s just a dirty jacket…!”

“Nope, it’s _evidence_.”

“Don’t most people take off all their clothes before they have sex?” Nathaniel asks in deadpan, blue eyes glittering with amusement.

Kim pouts back, taking up a thinking pose. “Hmmmm…”

“Kim, please stop assuming every couple is having sexual relations,” Max sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Especially if that couple involves my _best friend_ —who I _don’t_ want to think about his _sex life_!” Alix demands in a bark, slamming her fist on the table. “Ya got it, Kim?!”

“I mean…Marc could’ve kept wearing the hoodie ‘cuz it’s, like, his kink?” the jock wonders.

“YOU’RE GRASPING AT STRAWS!” Alix howls back.

“C-Can you both _please_ stop yelling…?!” Marc squeaks, half-hiding his face with a hand, feeling several pairs of eyes searing into his back. “People are _staring_ …”

“Yeah, Kim. Rude,” Nathaniel says evenly, even though he looked on the verge of bursting down into helpless laughter.

Juleka ends up laughing enough for the both of them, cackling up a storm and sounding like a witch. Rose begins to giggle alongside her girlfriend.

Marc closes his eyes and wishes he was wearing his hoodie so he could bring his hood up to his face to hide into.

Why were his friends like this…?

Oh God, now there’s going to be _rumors_ all about this now…

* * *

“You know, you’re only proving all the rumors right,” Nathaniel whispers hotly in Marc’s ear, as the taller teen boxes him in against the tiled wall.

One week. It took one week for Marc to break because of his complete vixen of a boyfriend.

“You shouldn’t have bent over so much while wearing my hoodie and your best pair of skinny jeans, then,” Marc mutters, yanking the other’s collar down to mouth at the pale neck.

“Are you gonna take me here and now, then?” the redhead breathes. Marc pulls back from leaving a nice, big hickey on that smooth neck. The other has a wide and wild grin on his face, color high on his cheeks.

“In the boy’s bathroom? Nathaniel, I’ve got more class than _that_ ,” Marc snorts, smirking at his boyfriend. “Plus, we’d get caught for sure, you kinky maniac.”

“You don’t know that…” the other trails off slyly, uncovered blue eye gleaming with interest.

“You scream when you come, darling. It’s not a viable option,” the writer sighs, grabbing the other’s chin and rubbing his thumb across Nathaniel’s lips. “So unless I can keep you quiet…Like, let’s say, with my cock in your pretty little mouth…”

Nathaniel moans, and Marc quickly dives in for a kiss to muffle the noise.

When he pulls back, his boyfriend is panting, cheeks fully flushed pink and sea-blue eyes darkened with lust.

“C-Can I—Can I jack off when I’m blowing you?” Nathaniel asks, voice quiet and quivering slightly.

Marc rubs his thumb against the other’s cheek, feeling his voice go soft as he whispers, “Of course. I want you to feel good too. You deserve it, for looking so _amazing_ today.”

The redhead’s eyes go half-lidded and he shudders slightly under the praise. “Y-Yeah…?”

“Mhm,” Marc nods, leaning in for another kiss, this one hard and quick. Nathaniel looks dazed when they part, lips reddened from kissing and parted as he breathes heavily. “You were driving me _crazy_ today.”

“Mission accomplished, then,” Nathaniel says, with a little giggle and smile.

And then the redhead sinks to his knees on the tiled floor, and Marc feels all the breath being punched from his lungs.

He props himself up with a hand on the wall, heart beating like a war drum in his chest as Nathaniel unbuckles his belt and lowers the zipper of his skinny jeans. The sounds seem to echo in the quiet, tiled room.

Marc feels his erection have a bit of breathing room, it swelling more when Nathaniel palms over his boxer-briefs.

“You really wanna do this?” Nathaniel whispers, looking up at the writer through his fine lashes.

“If you want to, yeah,” Marc whispers back, gently carding his unoccupied hand through the other’s flame-bright hair.

Nathaniel smiles back at him, an almost shy gesture despite the fact that this isn’t his first time sucking dick.

The redhead turns his attention back to Marc’s skinny jeans, nudging them down alongside Marc’s boxer briefs. He pulls out the writer’s hardening cock, already at half-mast, licking his hand crudely so he can grasp at the hot member and start slowly pumping.

Marc bites his lip to keep in his groan, only letting out a soft grunt.

And then Nathaniel leans in to lap at his fully erect cock, starting with little kitten licks at the tip.

Marc takes in a sharp breath, slowly and shakily letting it out as Nathaniel tongues his slit while slowly pumping him from the base. The other grips at Marc’s hip, blunt nails digging crescents into the tanned flesh there. He switches to sucking the tip of Marc’s cock, which promptly earns him a squeak for his troubles.

Marc can _feel_ Nathaniel smirking around his cock, the cheeky little bastard.

He pets his boyfriend’s hair, forcing himself to keep still and silent. It was difficult to do, but not impossible.

But damn if his boyfriend wasn’t making it hard to keep his composure.

Nathaniel humming around Marc’s cock while he tries to shove as much of it as he possibly can in his mouth is a supremely hot sight. Coupled with the redhead wearing Marc’s hoodie while he’s on his knees and sucking Marc off—it made a deadly combination.

The writer feels his dick pulse with a shot of pure arousal, and he pants, eyes riveted on the gorgeous sight his boyfriend makes.

He’s not going to last long.

He tugs at Nathaniel’s hair. The other doesn’t budge, still stubbornly sucking at his cock.

Marc tugs at Nathaniel’s hair harder, causing the other to moan, the sound muffled only slightly by the cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Marc whispers, watching Nathaniel slide his mouth off his dick with a soft ‘pop’, a string of drool still connecting his lips to the member.

The artist blinks blearily up at him, blue eyes unfocused, mouth agape and panting. “Wh…wha…”

“I almost came there, sorry,” Marc whispers, gently massaging Nathaniel’s head in apology. “And you should get to come, too.”

Nathaniel whimpers, as if just remembering about his own erection. He shifts, pressing his knees together, a hand snaking down to knead at his own crotch. “S-So I can—”

“Yeah, don’t forget to jack off too, okay? I-I’m already so close just watching you, I—I don’t think I need your hands on me much,” he admits, his face warm with arousal and a bit of embarrassment,

The artist is quick to lift the end of the hoodie, fumbling slightly with his skinny jeans. Soon enough he’s unzipped and has his cock in his hand, moaning lowly at finally touching himself.

Marc tugs his boyfriend back in by the hair. “Just keep quiet and keep sucking,” he all but orders, heart thrumming in his chest with paranoia and the thrill of possibly getting caught because of the noise Nathaniel was making.

Nathaniel keens, a high and loud thing, but he follows Marc’s instructions and quickly starts to suck the other’s cock again, filling his mouth to muffle his noises of pleasure.

But doing that makes it so every moan and groan and whine from Nathaniel vibrates in his mouth and around Marc’s throbbing member. As Nathaniel becomes more frantic in touching himself, dick stuffed in his mouth, he starts to get more riled up.

Marc leans heavily against the tiled wall with one hand, the other clamped over his mouth to muffle his own moans of pleasure. Even if they were muffled, the redhead’s moans were hot to hear, especially as he so obviously enjoyed sucking dick and getting to touch himself at the same time. Hell, the fact that they were at school and anyone could walk in probably also added to the thrill of it all.

Marc pants against his hand. The writer stares down at the artist vigorously bobbing his head and pumping Marc’s cock, hoodie draping over his other pale wrist that was furiously working over his own cock.

The taller teen only detaches his hand from his mouth to stutter out, “Nath—I-I’m gonna— _ahn_.”

He grinds his teeth and slaps his hand back over his mouth, unable to stop his hips thrusting a bit into the wet heat of Nathaniel’s mouth.

The artist takes it like a champ, even as he half-chokes on Marc’s cock and cum ramming down his throat. His throat flutters around Marc’s length, who whimpers against his hand, the other tightening slightly in those flame-bright locks. The writer freezes in place, so he won’t hurt his boyfriend further, even as his body shudders from pure pleasure.

Soon afterwards, Nathaniel’s giving a choked moan around Marc’s cock, spilling his own seed across the tiled floor of the bathroom stall.

The redhead slides off the other’s member, which was already softening, panting loudly and with his mouth leaking a steady stream of drool.

He looks absolutely wrecked. He looks absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Marc’s legs shake, and he’s grateful that he’s got a hand on the wall to help him keep standing.

He fumbles to tuck himself back in his skinny jeans. Once he does that, he slides down to the floor, panting.

“That was…” he starts quietly, unable to really find the words for it. For getting sucked off at school, where anyone could find them…

“Wow,” Nathaniel whispers, obviously agreeing.

Marc finds himself smiling, even as he bites his lip. He swipes a bit of toilet paper from the dispenser, gently taking Nathaniel’s chin and wiping off the drool on his face.

He also gets more toilet paper to help mop up Nathaniel’s cum from the bathroom floor. The other managed to shoot quite the large load, no doubt because he was waiting for his release from his sneaky plan in seducing Marc.

While the writer cleans, the artist takes the time to re-arrange himself, tucking himself back in his skinny jeans and zipping up.

Nathaniel sits back properly, rubbing at his knees with a little pout, and Marc cringes in sympathy.

“Sorry. That must’ve been uncomfortable,” he murmurs, leaning in to give the other an apologetic kiss.

Nathaniel smiles back at him when he pulls away. “Don’t worry. I liked it.”

“Well, I’d hope so?” Marc says, half-joking, as he hauls himself back up to stand. He doesn’t feel comfortable sitting on the floor of the boy’s bathroom, of all places. Hell, as him and his boyfriend just proved, these places aren’t exactly…sanitary.

The writer leans down, offering his hand to his boyfriend. The artist takes his hand, and manages to stand, but stumbles and clutches at Marc’s front for balance, giggling all the while.

“S-Sorry, just…My legs fell asleep a little,” Nathaniel admits, murmuring in Marc’s ear.

“It’s fine. I’ve got you,” Marc tells him, feeling an overwhelmingly high amount of warm fondness fill his chest.

Marc lets Nathaniel clutch at him while slowly and awkwardly shuffling to exit their stall.

When the two emerge cautiously, they turn to survey the rest of the bathroom and freeze.

Kim freezes as well.

He’s in the middle of walking backwards, caught in an obvious attempt to exit the bathroom silently.

The duo lock eyes with their jock friend, just standing and staring.

Kim turns the color of his work-out jacket, impossibly red, from his neck up to his ears. His almond eyes are wide with surprise and mortification, the front of his sweats tenting before their eyes. Which was _interesting_ , for sure, but not what they should currently be worried about.

“I-I, I, uh—um—I-I didn’t—” Kim sputters out like a teakettle.

Marc lifts a hand and points it at the buff teen. In a low and deadly voice, with all the murderous intent in his body he possesses, he states, “You didn’t see anything.”

Kim starts to nod his head, before stopping and shaking his head frantically. “N-nope! I-I didn’t s-s-see anything!” he says in a strangled squeak.

The couple carefully walk towards the jock, making their way to the exit. Kim literally jumps to the side, nearly ramming his shoulder into a stall, watching them like a spooked animal might a predator.

As Marc and Nathaniel pass, Nathaniel turns to smirk at the jock. In a quiet and calm voice, he stage-whispers, “ _No one will believe you_.”

* * *

Kim can’t look them in the eye for the next two weeks.

Hell, he can barely look in Marc and Nathaniel’s direction without turning bright red and turning right on his heel, whipping around so he won’t have to see them.

“Did he lose a bet against you or something…?” Alix asks wonderingly, as Kim does an about-face and skitters away from their lunch table. The jock goes to sit with Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya instead, seeking refuge with them.

“Or something,” Nathaniel says with a smirk and a shrug. Marc pinches his thigh under the table to get him to behave.

“Max, if you want to go after him, you can,” Marc offers to the anxious-looking bespectacled boy, who turns to look between Alix and the others and the table Kim’s wormed his way into.

“Forgive me, but…It’s been two weeks. I’d like to find a solution for him,” Max says, wringing his hands together, before straightening in his seat. “Yes, I think I will. If he hasn’t found one in two weeks, it’s up to me.”

“Good luck, Max!” Rose nods and cheers.

Juleka nods along with her girlfriend. “Yeah. Good luck.”

“Tell him I can do whatever weird dares he comes up with, if it’ll make him feel better,” Alix offers.

All the while, Marc is eyeing his boyfriend, who has a very delighted and mischievous smirk on his face.

Marc knows he’s going to need to talk to Nathaniel about his very obvious exhibitionist kink, because consent and open communication are vital in any relationship…

But maybe a little later.

Seeing Kim be haunted with the knowledge that he was actually right all along about Marc and Nathaniel’s sex lives—and playing the role of the boy who cried wolf, so no one would believe him if he admitted to what he heard and saw—it was just…incredibly hilarious.

Marc’s fairly sure his insatiable boyfriend isn’t going to stop being horny any time soon. So rest in pieces, Kim.

The writer’s theory is only confirmed when Nathaniel slips a hand under the lunch table and starts to knead at Marc’s thigh.

The writer quickly grabs the other’s hand to stop him, shooting him an exasperated look that all but says, “ _Really? Right in front of our friend group, you kinky fuck?_ ”

Nathaniel just smiles beatifically back at him, all teeth, his blue eyes glittering.

Marc doesn’t budge, and he’s proud of himself for not budging. Not even the fact that Nathaniel’s wearing one of his jackets can sway him.

But when they end up going to Nathaniel’s place after school, Marc makes sure to pin his boyfriend down and give the redhead just what he wants. And Nathaniel looks good while he takes it, wrapped up in Marc’s jacket.

Marc definitely has no complaints about his boyfriend stealing his hoodies and jackets anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if my blatant and constant horniness is a problem or not. Considering I'm writing the content this pairing barely has, I guess it's all a win-win...?


End file.
